On Phone
by xXxCrimson HeartxXx
Summary: Steve, Paul and Marshall can't help but wonder who Hwoarang might be talking to. Maybe his girlfriend? Lili Rochefort/Hwoarang.


_Steve's Perspective_

I stood dumbfounded. I rushed and grabbed Paul; covering his mouth making sure he couldn't talk.

"You have to be quiet. Listen," I whispered releasing his mouth. He did as followed, not objecting, before long Marshall had joined in from curiosity. We listened quietly slipping in silent oh's and ah's.

I think this was the shock of my life.

Hwoarang was talking on the telephone with someone… someone who he seemed to consider important

"I miss you too, I wish you could be here," he said.

_"…"_

"But I wouldn't want you to be here. I would feel terrible if you got hurt,"

_"…"_

"Yeah, I know you'd probably dominate the tournament," I could feel him grinning through the wall. I could feel the urge to laugh, to barf, I don't know, but I was proud my friend finally found someone who makes him happy.

"You're too sweet,"

"Who the hell is he talking too?" Paul asked. I shrugged, as it wasn't like I knew… but I would pester him until he told me.

"Love you, too, I'll call you back," was all I heard.

I wondered what was said on the other end and in the middle. I'm sure there was more to this situation.

"You can come in and stop eavesdropping. You're very bad at it anyway," he said plainly.

I placed my head slowly in the doorway. He's eyes only stared in disapproval. I scratched the back of my head, innocently.

_Hwoarang's Perspective_

_Steve, will you ever change?_ I asked myself.

"How did—"

"You must think I'm unobservant, hm? I'm always aware of my surroundings."

He let out a nervous chuckle as Marshall and Paul rolled their eyes.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked. I was waiting for the question.

"Is that any of your business?" I responded harsher than it was supposed to be.

"It is if you were talking to the enemy…" His retort sounded probably bitter because I had a girlfriend and of course, he must be jealous since he never did.

"Yeah, Paul I was so talking to the enemy. I miss the enemy so much I'm staying here helping you instead of being with her…"

"So it's a her?" Steve said raising his eyebrows with that annoying British accent.

"I didn't say that," I denied as I hadn't expected them to catch my slip up.

"Yes you did, so who is she?"

"Was that your girlfriend?"

"No!" I shouted. I never liked it when they were right, which might I add, never happened often?

"So defensive," Marshall said with the cheesiest grin on his face.

"Yes, I was talking to my girlfriend. Now if you don't mind I would like to finish my conversation in private." I said coolly as I beckoned them to go away.

"Really? Wow," Paul said a bit surprised, looking around at the two men that were near, with that same grin, "Hwoarang, I always thought you were gay and it's about time you finally got a girl! Who is she? Do I know her?"

I didn't answer. They were so aggravating which is why I never bothered to hang out with them often.

My phone started to vibrate.

"I have to take this," I said plainly.

_"…"_

"They did, how?"

_Steve's Perspective_

I only stared in surprise.

"So you think I should tell them,"

_"…"_

"Alright," he said looking at us.

_"…"_

"You know I'd do anything for you," he said smiling. I wanted to crack up laughing. Was Hwoarang – biker, fighter Hwoarang - really talking to a girl with such kindness and sincerity? I had to find out who it was.

Hwoarang slowly turned to look at us.

"How about you tell him or them?" he rolled his eyes.

He handed me the phone and I took it hurriedly.

_Hwoarang's Perspective _

I guess it's time after the KOIF tournament 5 we became close. We started dating and we've been going well ever since. I felt butterflies in my stomach, every time she was around, I started to sweat, I stuttered once or twice. I wondered why she would like somebody like me, but her kind heartedness was something that always attracted me towards her. She led me to new places and I loved her for that.

"Lili!" I heard them three yell in unison.

_It's about time. Who did you think it was? Your mother?_ I said thought to myself sarcastically.

Yes, it was Lili De Rochefort, my girlfriend, and she would stay that way until she wanted to end it.


End file.
